


Bite Me

by rynsngyl



Series: Vampire Seungyul [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, demon wooseok, seungyoun stupid, seungyul gay, vampire seungyoun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynsngyl/pseuds/rynsngyl
Summary: Vampire Seungyoun comes out to his long time boyfriend, Hangyul, that he's not exactly a human.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Series: Vampire Seungyul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575343
Comments: 16
Kudos: 133





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3 am in a fit of stress due to finals bc i needed some soft seungyul to make me feel uwu during these hard times

“Seungyoun, you’re a little bitch.” 

The tall male recoiled in shock at his best friend’s words, fully offended in every way possible. “How the hell could you just insult me like that Wooseok? Do I not treat you well enough?” The pair were sitting in Wooseok’s dorm room alone, rare as Jinhyuk, Wooseok’s loving and overly loyal boyfriend, was at a job interview and couldn’t hang out that day. 

The handsome male merely rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, continuing to type away at his phone to rant to JInhyuk about how dumb Seungyoun was. “I only tell the truth as I see it,” he scoffed, pointing an accusing finger to the other’s chest. 

“I’m literally asking you about something serious here!” Seungyoun groaned in frustration as he flopped flat onto the bed they were sitting on. “Can you be a good person for once and help me out for once?”

“And I told you my honest opinion about it!”

Seungyoun pouted, “You didn’t tell me your honest opinion, you just insulted me and called me a little bitch!”

Wooseok angrily turned off his phone and threw it towards his bag, not really caring if the object missed its mark or not. “With you complaining, you’re just further proving my point,” he huffed, joining Seungyoun in laying atop his small yet cozy mattress. “Just tell him the truth Seungyoun. Running away and trying to pretend that it doesn’t exist will only make it worse.”

“But literally this is a fucking dire secret,” Seungyoun sighed, “Like I could get dumped for this secret!”

“That’s exactly why you need to come clean and tell him you dumbass! You and Hangyul are dating and that means full transparency or it means that he doesn’t matter enough to you!” Perhaps Wooseok made some valid points with his statement, but even as his voice of reason, Seungyoun was reluctant to come clean to his boyfriend.

He childishly rolled over, large body easily almost knocking Wooseok off his own bed as he threw a miniature tantrum in frustration at his situation. "Watch it, you fatass!" the smaller man snapped, using all of his might to shove Seungyoun in retaliation.

He was met with a middle finger from Seungyoun. "Its not that easy!"

“Well think of it like having a serious talk with Hangyul about your kinks!” His friend stared at him with a raised eyebrow, “Wasn’t it really easy to talk about your weird ass kinks with him? If he can deal with your freaky ass then he definitely won’t hate you no matter what.”

“Wooseok,” Seungyoun sighed, “Admitting my deepest and darkest kinks is nothing like telling the one guy I actually like that I’m a fucking blood drinking  _ vampire _ !” 

“Well if it means anything, I didn’t freak out when you told me you were a vampire.”

“Wooseok, you’re an incubus.”

“And?” The demon beside him sat up, waiting for his response.

The tall vampire sunk further into the bed, “Hangyul’s a human! You know how they are when it comes to people like us!”

“I mean Jinhyuk sure loved finding out that I was an incubus,” Wooseok shrugged, smirking as he remembered just how flustered, confused, and shocked his boyfriend was when he showed him his true self. 

His words brought a disapproving grimace to Seungyoun’s face. “Of course he was happy. You offered him unlimited, mind-blowing sex. A man would be stupid to say no to that!” 

“Hangyul loves you so much! You’ll be fine!” He really couldn’t believe Wooseok, frustrated that it seemed like the demon was not getting his point at all. 

“Oh my god Wooseok, Hangyul’s a wholesome church boy,” the vampire complained, “What if he throws holy water at me or tries to kill me the moment I tell him?” Hangyul, his sweet, lovely, kind, and wonderful human boyfriend, was quite religious: he went to church every Sunday morning and was a member of the church service group on campus. 

Wooseok let out a groan of frustration, fully wishing that his boyfriend could hurry up and join them in his room so that he wouldn’t have to deal with an irrational Seungyoun alone. “He’s your boyfriend and I doubt he’s going to have any murderous intentions when he finds out you want to drink his blood.” 

The smaller male looked up from his phone before adding, “If anything, he’ll be freaked out, but this is Hangyul we’re talking about. The kid is almost as pure as an angel. Like deadass, his soul is so fucking pure that sometimes he doesn’t even feel human. He’ll never hurt or hate you.”

"You're right," Seungyoun smiled, thinking of his downright adorable boyfriend and his extremely tolerant demeanor, "I should have more faith in him and myself!"

Luckily for Wooseok, it was at that moment when Jinhyuk had walked in through the door, clad in a slim fit suit that made him look far more serious than his usually down to earth self. 

“Why hello there sexy,” Wooseok called, eyes slowly scanning up the newcomer’s figure as he bit his lip, probably imagining all of the sinful things that him and his boyfriend could be doing if Seungyoun wasn’t there to be their eternal third wheel. “You look so damn fine baby,” he complimented whilst Jinhyuk flopped onto his bed with a big sigh.

“I think I fucking failed that interview.”

Wooseok tilted his head in confusion, “What? No way,” he protested, easily  stepping on climbing over Seungyoun in order to settle himself on top of his boyfriend. “You’re such an amazing person, there’s no way you’d get rejected.” The small male let a teasing hand find its way beneath Jinhyuk’s shirt. “Especially when you’re this hot.”

“I know, I know,” Jinhyuk sighed, blatantly ignoring the deft hand that trailed up his hot skin. “I just got bad vibes from the interviewer you know?” Wooseok’s other hand joins, this time to playfully fiddle around with the waistband of Jinhyuk’s pants.

The incubus kept an innocent smile on his face as he continued to tease his boyfriend, seemingly unaffected by the lack of reaction that he was getting from the human. “If you don’t get the job, don’t worry! You have me after all, a powerful and amazing demon boyfriend by your side to protect you forever,” he cooed, moving to sensually lick and kiss Jinhyuk’s neck.

“Wooseok, you’re a demon but you’re also a broke ass college student like me that has no damn job.” Seungyoun began to slowly back away, fearing that his best friend would get offended by his sharp words.

Unbothered as ever, Wooseok kept escalating, this time fully sitting atop his boyfriend as he continued. “Well eventually everything’s going to be fine so we can just ignore that we’re all sad, hungry college students.” He paused, winking at Jinhyuk, “speaking of hungry, I’m kind of hungry, how about you babe?”

Then the sound of an awkwardly loud zipper had resounded through the room, causing Seungyoun to stand up with inhuman speed. “Wooseok, you’re disgusting,” he hissed at the demon that was trying to get it on with his boyfriend even though the human obviously came to them for emotional support. Not to mention that Seungyoun was  _ right there _ , next to them on the bed.

“Hey Cho Seungyoun,” Wooseok called as Jinhyuk finally caved in and began to take off his clothes, other hand planted on Wooseok's hip. “How about you go confess your vampirism to your boyfriend so I can go and let Jinhyukkie pound me until I cry?”

The vampire didn’t even answer, choosing to run out of the room before they started to moan: enhanced hearing did not go well with trying not to hear his best friends fuck at all. He made out of the dorm building quickly, making sure to put on his hood as he stepped into the chilly winter air.

Across the street from Wooseok’s dorm room was the apartment complex that Seungyoun and Hangyul lived in, though it looked plain on the outside, it was actually very nice as Seungyoun was able to afford a nicer apartment thanks to his side job as a music producer for a pretty large entertainment company.

Seungyoun took a bit longer to make it up to his apartment. In his worry over confessing the truth to Hangyul, he chose to take the stairs instead of the elevator, taking slow steps as he seemingly tried to delay the inevitable.

Wooseok was definitely right- Seungyoun was actually crazy if he thought Hangyul would hate him for telling him the truth. The younger male was extremely tolerant and was always forgiving, even in some of the worst times. 

By the time he even made it to his apartment door, his heart was beating out of his chest, fully out of character for the normally composed, mature vampire that he usually was. Hangyul just meant so much to him: the boy was the absolute definition of perfection. He was exactly Seungyoun’s type, had a warm heart, was funny, intelligent, and also was smoking hot as well. 

His hand hovered cautiously over the door knob like it was fire, flames barely licking against his fingers. He just couldn’t bring himself to open the door and face the music. Instead, he stood there, imagining the many scenarios that could play out within the next few minutes.

Would Hangyul still want to live in the apartment with him, knowing that he was a blood sucking creature that wanted his blood? Would he react forgivingly like the time that Seungyoun accidentally knocked over Hangyul’s mini succulent pot from the shelf, causing it to shatter on the ground? 

Or would he react like when Seungyoun accidentally made out with Wooseok after drinking blood from an absolutely wasted dude at that one party? The vampire could still remember the way Hangyul had adorably tried his best to ignore Seungyoun, while still doing all the little sweet things like leaving him a coffee on the countertop, or waking him up from his nap before running out of the room.

But Hangyul was an absolute delight, he remembered, they loved each other so much, and the younger definitely deserved to know the truth. He suddenly gained the confidence to grip the doorknob and loudly open the door, revealing a startled Hangyul in the kitchen. 

“Oh hey babe!” he exclaimed, setting down the knife he was using to cut some fruits as he wiped his hands on a stray kitchen towel and approached the vampire. “I thought you were hanging with Wooseok today?”

Seungyoun took a hold of Hangyul’s warm hands, drawing him in for a chaste kiss as he pulled the human into the living room to sit beside him on their plush couch. “Jinhyuk came back from the job interview early so I got sexiled.” 

Hangyul’s gave him a knowing smile as he giggled and scooted closer to Seungyoun so that he could give him a light hiug, choosing to lean into the embrace and bury his face in the vampire’s chest. “Is everything okay babe?”

The elder looked down in shock at his boyfriend’s keen observation. “Kind of,” he trailed off, words seemingly getting jumbled up as he struggled to answer. “Is it that obvious that something’s bothering me?” He asked, hugging Hangyul tighter.

“I got some nervous vibes from you when you walked in,” Hangyul hummed, pulling away from the hug so that he could turn and face Seungyoun directly. “Do we need to have a talk? Did I do something wrong?”

The vampire immediate averted his eyes from Hangyul’s face, guiltily looking at the ground as he fiddled with their now intertwined fingers. He didn’t even need to look up to know that Hangyul was giving him : it was the look he had when he knew something was wrong with Seungyoun, somehow the younger was always amazingly perceptive of people’s emotions, quickly becoming their friend group’s counselor. 

But then again, Hangyul  _ was _ a psychology major, and seemed to put whatever he learned in his lectures to good use. 

“I haven’t been honest with you,” Seungyoun admitted, taking a quick glance at his boyfriend to gauge his reaction. The younger’s kind smile had slightly fallen, lips pursing as if he was about to say something and eyebrows furrowed in worry. 

Still, the younger had lightly squeezed his hands, signalling for Seungyoun to continue. “You can tell me anything and I promise I won’t get mad or yell, okay babe?” He said, giving Seungyoun a little bit of hope and comfort for his coming confession. “So don’t be afraid to tell me what’s wrong.”

“I know this might sound crazy or impossible but you gotta believe me okay?” Seungyoun asked, waiting for Hangyul to nod along in confirmation before he continued. “I’m not exactly human,” he confessed, clutching Hangyul’s hands tightly in his nervousness.

Hangyul, kinda as always, broke out into a soft smile as he comfortingly rubbed little circles on Seungyoun’s smaller hand. “Then if you’re not human, what are you?”

Seungyoun slightly narrowed his eyes at the nonchalant and calm reaction that he got from his younger boyfriend, “Are you not at all shocked by this information?” 

“You know me, Seungyoun,” Hangyul said, “I wanna hear the full story before I make any conclusions.” Then, the teen had looked away from Seungyoun with a blush on his face. “I’m also not exactly a human either,” he admitted, seemingly a little guilty that he had caused so much worry for the elder.

The vampire’s eyes widened, “What?” he almost yelled, looking confused as he realized that his boyfriend wasn’t even human as well. “And you never told me?” It was shocking, considering Hangyul was able to blend in with humans so seamlessly.

“I was scared!” Hangyul whined, slightly pouting as he looked into Seungyoun’s eyes. “I’m also a lot more human than others of my kind, so I really didn’t think it mattered at all.”

“Wait, Hangyullie,” the vampire asked, tilting a curious head at the teen, “What are you?” If his boyfriend wasn’t human, than what was he?  _ Perhaps an angel or a half angel? _ Seungyoun thought, remembering how Wooseok had mentioned that Hangyul had a basically unblemished soul.

The teen in question gave a cute little scowl, “I asked first!,” he huffed, crossing his arms as he complained. “You go first and then I’ll tell you.”

“I’m a vampire,” Seungyoun easily replied, opening his mouth to gesture at his now apparent fangs, slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to keep them retracted while he was in the apartment. He was also sure that his eyes had taken on the deep burgundy hue, quite dark and not that apparent or bright as he wasn’t that hungry anyways.

Hangyul giggled, “that actually makes so much sense babe!” He laughed, realizing that Seungyoun’s shitty eating habits and borderline nocturnal lifestyle were probably clear indicators of his vampirism.

“You might not believe me but I’m a vampire too.” Seungyoun’s head snapped so that he could look at Hangyul in amazement, now seeing that Hangyul too had fangs as well, though they were a little shorter than a regular vampire’s. The teen’s eyes, however, did not change color, instead staying the usual warm brown. 

This was actually mind-blowing for the elder vampire, because Hangyul definitely did not give off any vampire vibes at all. 

First of all, the younger loved being out in the sun and had a healthy glow to his tanned skin. Most vampires, like Seungyoun, weren’t deterred by the sun, but were slightly sensitive to the sun and quite pale. It was usual for Seungyoun to wear long sleeves or have a hat or hood on so that he wouldn’t be bothered by how strong the sun was sometimes. 

Hangyul also seemed to love eating food, with cooking as one of his main hobbies. Vampires didn’t need to eat regular food. Seungyoun would only eat to keep up his human facade and to enjoy the taste of Hangyul’s excellent cooking, not for any nutritional needs either. 

His boyfriend’s religious leanings were also an anomaly for vampires. Though holy items did make vampires uncomfortable (things like the slight tingle on the skin if in contact with holy water, or an odd feeling in the back of their mind when inside holy grounds), Hangyul was quite the devout Christian. 

“This is insane,” Seungyoun said in amazement, feeling a mixture of giddy and also shock at the revelation. “How are you so much like a human though?” He had to asked, genuinely curious on how normal his boyfriend was.

Hangyul absentmindedly played with his thumbs, “Well honestly I think it’s because I don’t know my parents that I turned out like this.” The teen was an orphan, and quickly adopted human ways as he was basically raised under the impression that he was a human. 

Seungyoun gave an understanding nod with the answer, knowing that he was very privileged to have two loving parents who raised him. “Did you learn about everything on your own?” He asked, slightly proud of the younger when Hangyul nodded, confirming that he indeed had did everything on his own. 

Unlike in the movies, humans couldn’t be turned into vampires. Vampires were born like any other human from two vampire parents, the only difference being that they just had different dietary needs and also had special powers that they had to learn to control.

The elder actually had an extra power aside from the classic added strength and speed that all vampires had, which was the ability to control water- something that he never really used aside from creating ice cubes out of thin air or automatically refilling his water bottle because he was lazy like that. 

“I can control water,” Seungyoun said as he created a floating sphere of water out of thin air above his stretched out palm. In his amazement, Hangyul’s eyes lit up in wonder, bringing a curious hand to poke and prod at the mass of water. “You?” 

The younger had sheepishly smiled as he replied, “I can see your emotions,” Hangyul said. “If I focus in on someone, I can see the color of their aura, which lets me know how someone’s feeling at any moment.” 

“So that’s how you knew I was nervous!” Seungyoun exclaimed, excitedly hugging his boyfriend, extra energy causing them both to fall on the couch so that they were laying down. 

“It’s a lot easier to hide my power because I just tell everyone that I’m a psych major or that I just sense vibes really well!” Just like how sweet and kind Hangyul’s personality was, his power seemed to perfectly complement his caring nature. 

Hangyul cuddled into Seungyoun, throwing the elder’s arm around him. “So does Wooseok know about this? Because Yohan knows.” 

“He does and he’s actually an incubus,” Seungyoun replied, nose slightly crinkling in distaste as he remembered just how insatiable his best friend was when it came to having sex with his boyfriend. 

The younger snorted, “Of course he’s an incubus, no wonder Yohan hates him.” He recalled the many times that Yohan had complained about how Wooseok had given him ‘bad vibes’ and that he didn’t like how the smaller male had Jinhyuk wrapped around his finger. “Yohannie is Jinhyuk’s guardian angel.”

“No fucking way!” Seungyoun laughed, finally realizing why their best friends could barely be in the same proximity with each other without ending up in a verbal standoff. Hopefully Yohan knew that Wooseok genuinely loved Jinhyuk and wasn’t trying to take advantage of the tall human, but the small male was also a demon, so it was natural that he and Yohan would dislike each other. 

Seungyoun felt like he was on cloud nine. Coming clean to his boyfriend made him feel lighter, and it was kind of amazing, knowing that out of all the people he could have fallen in love with, it was another vampire, who was an amazing person too. 

“Can we tell my parents that you’re a vampire next time we visit?” Seungyoun suddenly whispered into Hangyul’s ear before he laid a gentle kiss on the younger’s head. “They’re already in love with you as a human, but once we tell them you’re also a vampire, they’re going to be so damn happy.”

“Sure!” Hangyul smiled, also content with the results of their little talk. “We should probably come clean to the others as well.”

The elder hummed in agreement, melting with affection as they continued to playfully cuddle on the couch.

“I love you,” Hangyul quietly said, tone so low that only Seungyoun’s heightened hearing could hear. 

Seungyoun broke out in a loving smile, gaze never leaving Hangyul’s as he cupped the younger’s face before answering, “I love you too, Gyullie.” He pressed their foreheads together before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. 

And so they spent that cold, winter afternoon, curled up on the couch, leaning into each other’s feather soft touches and loving kisses. 

Hangyul wouldn’t tell Seungyoun, but nothing made him happier than seeing the soft, pastel blue glow around his boyfriend. 

Perhaps they were both living in the moment, enjoying the pure bliss. It was far better than before, when they both tried not to think of the future where the would outlive the other. With their identities out in the open, they had an eternity together, and they were sure as hell going to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave a comment!!! also follow my on my twt @hangyuwu and my au acc @rynsngyl


End file.
